


Twilight Potion

by V_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Malfoy/pseuds/V_Malfoy
Summary: After the trials, Draco has to care for his parents all by himself. Even though he tries everything in his power, there is very little light left in his life. But he won‘t give up until there is still some kind of hope and this old, ever blooming love in his heart he might never get over.





	1. Chapter 1

Tired. He was just so damn tired.  
It had been a long day, as usual. He thought he should’ve become used to it, but he hadn’t already.  
Draco looked at the quiet couple that sat lifeless on the couch. He caught himself to check if they were still breathing. They were, but there was no life in their eyes. Barely any movement.  
It was little more than two years after the trials. He remembered how he had wished the dark times would have ended after the war. They all had hoped for that, but to be honest, their life’s now were just a different type of hell. His own, personal punishment for what he did.  
Since his father was one of the most wanted death eaters, his trial had been only three weeks after the final battle. And it had been awfully quick. They hadn’t hesitated to pick a punishment for his father, it took them about five minutes to chose the dementors kiss. He had stood next to his crying mother and his shaking father when they executed him. Of course he was still alive, but he never talked again. He never did anything again. And even though Potter had testified for him and his mother, after them having to witness the kiss, they never were the same either.  
The ministry had taken the manor and frozen their gringotts vaults. On their own for the first time, without any money or power, it had been horrible first weeks. But even though his parents had given up on life, he wasn’t quite ready for that. Not while there was still hope inside him.  
He had worked his fourteen hour day at the hotel and all he wanted to do was get into his bed and never leave. Or read the new copy of the prophet.. He would do that, later. When everything else was done.  
He walked towards his parents, forcing a small smile on his face. “Hey, you two. Hope you had a good day..” He looked at the once so beautiful face of his mother, now sunken in and without any movement. There were still very tiny reactions he thought he was able to see in her behavior. Didn’t she blink once more when he approached them? Wasn’t there just an almost invisible smile? He was sure he could see something, at least that was what he told himself. It was way more reassuring than the thought of being completely and utterly alone. His parents were the only people he was talking to, next to a random hello or goodbye to the cashier at the supermarket around the corner. Sometimes he thought the loneliness was the biggest punishment of all of them. Not that he liked being surrounded by endlessly blabbering people, but when there was no one that cared.. Draco swallowed hardly and reached for his wand. During the war, his mother had teached him all of the medical spells she was capable of, and now he was great full for them. He cast a diagnosis charm over his mother. A light blue fog of magic surrounded her, telling him exactly how she felt. Her back hurt, she was a little hungry and she felt sad. She always felt sad and he hated nothing more than his own spell telling him how bad his mother felt. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. Maybe, one day he would silently cast this charm and get a warm response of happiness back. Draco sighed and tenderly stroked her bony fingers. She was way to thin and he was scared that she would waste away. He had to make new pepper up potions, maybe that would help. His eyes wandered over to his father. Other than his mother, he hadn’t seen any reaction from him since the kiss. Nothing at all. He still cast the diagnosis charm on him, but just like everyday; there was no response. He swung his wand a little and let out two cleansing spells on them. He levitated his father to his bed and reached for his potions. He had overheard his father and uncle Severus talking about an insanely complicated potion that victims of the dementors kiss needed. Without it, they wouldn’t last very long. In Askaban they would survive up to six months without the potion, six months of nothingness until they wasted away. Draco couldn’t decide what was more cruel, being held alive by the potion or die quicker and alone in a cold cell. All he knew was that he would rather jump infront of the knights bus than have his father starve and die on his watch. Without his magic he opened his fathers mouth and poured in the first potion, his last vial of pepper up and the glowing purple twilight potion. He made him swallow them, closed his fathers eyes and switched of the lights. That was the easier part of the evening.. He prepped his mother a sandwich and sat down next to her. He had tried other food, had cooked soups, pasta and sometimes even a casserole, but all she would eventually eat were sandwiches. He had learned how to cook in the kitchen of the big muggle hotel he worked at. Since he didn’t learn anything and had no visible education from any muggle schools, he wasn’t allowed to do more than clean the kitchen he worked in. And that had been pretty much the only job that he had found in this sleepy little village just outside of London.  
He reached for his mothers hand one more time and placed the sandwich in both of their hands. Her head sank down a little and her eyes seemed watery. “Mum, please. Just a little.” He felt a tiny movement in her hand, the sign that she was ready. He brought their hands to her mouth and she took a bite. It took her a very long time to eat the sandwich, but Draco had learned to be patient. He felt how exhausted she was after eating little more than half of it and gave up. “At least it was something. I know you did your best mum.” Her eyes closed, she was so tired. He kissed her hand and felt like crying. There was nothing to do about it now, all he could do was bring her to bed as well. He redressed her magically and placed her in bed next to his lifeless father. “Sleep well, mum.” He looked back at her already sleeping form and left for the kitchen. He allowed a single, unseen tear to exit his eyes before he reached for his potion books. Since no one used the tiny kitchen to cook in it, he had made it his potions lab. Not because it was his hobby, but because the potions his parents needed were quite complicated to brew and therefore very expensive. He had to buy the ingredients himself which were expensive enough, but after all way cheaper than buying the potions. For the next three to four hours he busied himself with said potions, took care of the twilight potion that took two weeks to complete and set up a new kettle of pepper up. He had mastered the two over time, and in another, happier world he would love to be a potionsmaster. When his headache won over his will and both kettles were slowly cooking like they should, he decided to call it a day and fell on the mattress on the floor right next to the kettles. There was only the slight purple shimmer that glimmered in the darkness, but it was enough to finally take a look at the prophet. It was hard to keep his eyes open, but he had to see his face one more time before he fell asleep. There had been not a single day for the last two years where they hadn’t written anything about the boy who lived. The boy who also secretly lived in Draco’s heart. There was no more light in his life than knowing that somewhere, not to far away, this beautiful man was around, making the world a better place by his mere existence. Draco knew about all the charities he had founded, but they were just a byproduct. It was Harrys smile, his laugh, his greatness and his beautiful eyes. It had been many years since he stopped lying to himself; he had never hated the man. First he had wanted to be friends, then he had been disappointed and sad, then there was a time full of anger and envy. But after the triwizard tournament he slowly started to admit to himself that he really liked the guy. But since all Harry saw in him was his nemesis, he never tried to offer a truce nor his hand in friendship again. There had been a time when all he wanted to do was to run to Harry and beg him for help. His ego hadn’t allowed it, and now there was no day where he didn’t fumed over his stupidity. To hell with his ego. He should have at least try to get to the side of light, he was sure it would have been the right thing to do. Maybe his life would be less dark if he hadn’t lost his temper. He remembered the opportunity like it was yesterday. He had been overwhelmed with everything and ran to cry in the loneliness of an old bathroom. How could he know that the man he was so much in love with could see him in this moment of pure desperation? He had just fired the first curse that came to mind, instead of asking for help. With that he had sealed his pact with the devil. And after the trials he had only seen him twice in diagon alley, smiling and laughing with girl Weasley. He was scared that one day he would look at the prophet and see that the two had announced an engagement. Of course Potter deserved to be happy, and if it was with a perfect little wife then so be it. There was no way in hell he would ever look at Draco again.  
He unfolded the paper and there was it, on the front page as always, the face he loved seeing the most. He had slung his arm around the waist of the pretty Weasley girl, looking smiling to the ground. Her hand waved at the camera, a glittering diamond ring on her finger. Draco’s heart broke a little bit more. He forced his eyes away from her and looked at the man he would dream of in a few minutes. “Sleep well, my love.” He whispered as he fell asleep, the picture hugged tightly to his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

When Draco opened his eyes again, he was nowhere near rested. He had slept for almost four hours, which was about average for him. Nonetheless he could hardly get used to it. He looked down at the paper that he was still holding in his hand. He smiled at the well known face and got up. His whole body hurt, he needed a real mattress. When he had found the tiny apartment he had spent everything possible for a relatively good bed for his parents, his own mattress had been lingering on a garbage pile. He had still taken it and casted endless of cleansing spells on it. In that time he realized for the first time in his life, how greatfull he was for his magic. Growing up as a pureblood, he had always taken magic for granted, but now it saved their lifes.   
He showered quickly and allowed his mind to think about his dreams. He couldn’t completely remember, but there were still a few pictures left that put a smile on his face. Sometimes he told himself that it would be dangerous to get too involved into these fantasies, but it was quite hard to stop his mind from daydreaming when there was so little other happiness in his life. He couldn’t stop thinking about all of the endless possibilities that would have been available for him, had he only changed to the side of light in the right moment. In his mind he had played through many conversations with the boy who lived, which often ended in a handshake and the excepted offer of friendship. Well, or in a very passionate first kiss. Depending on his mood.  
With a little sigh he stepped toward the tiny mirror over the sink and pulled out his wand. He focused his mind and started to change his face the way he had become used to. Even though he was working for and with muggles, he had been scared that somewhere there could be a wizard that would recognize him. He thought that that might even crush his possibilies in muggle England, and then they would really have to flee the country. So he had started to change his appearance only ever so slightly that he didn’t really looked like himself, but didn’t use so many different glamours that they would be to uncomfortable to wear over the day. He made his features a little less pointy, smoothed out the edges of his cheekbones and most importantly, slightly darkened his hair. He couldn’t get himself to try a completely new color, so he changed his platinum blond hair to a boring shade of mid blonde. He nodded to himself as he checked his appearance. It was okay, not really himself but not as bad that he felt masqueraded. For work he had also taken on a new name, knowing that his real name sounded strange even to wizards. So he had taken on the most boring name he could find in an old newspaper that he had found in a public bin. It had been less easy to find out that muggles needed passports for pretty much everything, and it had taken a lot of courage to go to a town hall and ask for one of these. The lady working there had been quite confused by his request, and even though he really didn’t wanted to, he had to convince her with magic to get one and obliviated her when he had left. He had felt bad about doing so, so he also casted a quite Reparo to her obviously very broken porcelain cat that was sitting on her desk. At least she seemed happy about that after she forgot the weird customer. Now he was officially a muggle man called Daniel Miller, a common enough name that no one would look twice at.   
After he got dressed he woke up his parents and casted the usual diagnosis charms over them to see that his mother had a good night sleep and absolutely nothing from his father. Since he knew his mother wouldn’t eat in the mornings, he poured both for his mother and his father a vial of the pepper up potion he had finished last night. The potion swirled ever so slightly inside of the vials and he remembered how Severus had once been proud of him for those swirls, wich were a sign for a well made potion. Thinking about the memory made him smile a little as he approached his parents, gave them their potions, cleaned and dressed them magically and put them next to each other onto the couch. When he would have saved enough money he wanted to buy one of these black boxes that told story’s and played music. They had one at work and he quite liked it. He always hoped that one of his coworkers would talk about the thing, so that he would finally know what it was called. He sometimes got mad with himself for never taking muggle studies at Hogwarts, because he felt so stupid standing infront of everyday muggle items, not knowing what it was and even less knowing what it was called. He felt like a stupid infant.   
Before he left he knelt next to couch by his mothers side and took her hand for a moment. He sighed and felt like he ran out of uplifting things to tell her. With a sad smile he kissed her hand. “I have to go to work, mum. Take care, okay? I will be back later. I hope the two of you will have a good day..” Was there even more sadness in her eyes? Probably. He gave her hand a little squeeze and let go of her. “Bye, you two..” Looking back at them he put on his jacket and disappareted.  
He landed behind a laundry truck standing next to the backdoor of the hotel. It came every morning, fifteen minutes before his shift started and he knew the driver would be checking in with the hotel staff, so that no one would be there. He entered the plain white building with big glass fronts and headed straight for the kitchen. Other employees were also just getting there and greeted him with a nod, since it was way to early for most of them to already be talking. Today would be another big breakfast meeting for about two hundred people at the flowery hall, the stunning and gigantic room facing the river. Draco had only been there very few times but loved it immediately. It had high ceilings, many gigantic windows that showed quite a lovely view at the Thames, a modern all white decor and beautiful flower arrangements. He really appreciated the sleek elegance of the furniture, making it chic, but not cold with all of those flower arrangements. He had heard the managers fight numerous times about those because the owners wanted real flowers, wich had to be changed often and wich were unhealthily expensive. The kitchen was down the long corridor and had to be the loudest and busiest place of the entire hotel. He could already hear the loud voices of Rosa, the resolut chef de cuisine, and the elderly but always furious Andrej, the head waiter. When he arrived in there, Andrej was shouting angryly into a telefone and Rosa shouted at him, punching him with the duty rota. Apparently someone (obviously Andrej because it was his job) had not planned in enough waiters for the event and now it seemed like the world would end. Draco tried to be not in anyone’s way and just started doing his work without paying too much attention to the drama of the day. After all, he had gotten used to it. Andrej and Rosa started every morning fighting about something, mostly because Andrej couldn’t stop talking and Rosa hated people that never stopped talking. Draco personally preferred the tiny Italian Lady with the accent because she was fierce and brilliant at her job. Even though she was quite noisy doing so, there seemed to be no problem in the whole wide world that woman couldn’t fix. Draco had just finished cleaning the second stove as he heard Rosa approaching him. “You! You have prettiest face of my cleaning boys. Have you ever served?!” She looked up at him through pinched eyes and pointed at him. He flinched, but knew what she meant. “No boss, I haven’t. But..” “Andiamo, then you will now. You haven’t cleaned before I teached you, now you clean better than me. Go and help that idiota Andrej.” She looked over at his coworker, who was currently mopping the floor. “Presto, you go with Daniele! Try not to break everything!” She clapped in her hands twice. “Everyone else, you will clean your own stations today! Now everyone get to work!” As the staff roared to life, Draco hurried to get over to Andrej who was already holding two uniforms for them. “You two! All you have to do is fill up glasses. You see an empty glass, you fill it! You see an empty cup, you fill it! The bottle is empty? You get new one! Understood?! Now put these on and help polishing the cutlery. That you should be capable of!” He handed them their uniforms and buisied himself with more important subjects. Draco and Alfie went to the back where they new the waiters had their dressing rooms. “That stuffs bloody posh, mate! I never wear like real shirts! With collar! Crazy!” Draco could immeadiatly see that, since Alfie hat buttoned his shirt wrong. He raised his brow and pointed at the buttons. “Maybe you try that one more time..?” Draco shook his head and headed to the flowery hall, where he was greeted by lots of plates, cutlery and other waiters preparing the room. After he had began his work, time started to fly like usual. There was always more work than hands to get onto it, so there was no time to think about anything else than work. Once he got used to his new task, he started to enjoy it. There was way more talking involved than while cleaning the kitchen, wich was nice for once. The guests were mostly businessmen talking busily to each other and not caring about the staff. Much later when the meeting was over and everything was tidied up, he was allowed to join back into the kitchen to his usual work. Of course the chefs hadn’t cleaned their workspaces to Rosa’s standards, so the rest of the day was also so filled with work, that he was caught off guard by his replacement for the next shift. When he left, Rosa nodded to him once wich made him more proud than he liked to admit. He nodded back and left the hotel. Outside it was dark once more and he could see the lights of the town reflecting in the river. He allowed himself to pause for a moment to enjoy the view before he apparated home. On his doorstep he found the prophet and his mood darkened. There had been that damn ring in yesterdays copy, so it was quite likely that the article today would be speculations about a possible engagement of the chosen one. It also could be a story about his hair products. He would find out later.   
He opened the door to his flat and smiled at his parents. “Hello, you two. Hope you had a nice day..” He casted his spells, got the potions and prepared sandwiches for his mother and himself and sat down next to her. “I worked a different job today, can you imagine?” Draco started to assist his mother to eat and told them everything about his day. He felt like his mum was listening to him, and when he finished his story he again saw the tiniest of smiles on her face. It meant the world to Draco. She had also managed to eat a whole sandwich, wich was rare. It made him hope that she might one day be able to fight herself out of her apathy, maybe not back to normal but just a little more than now. It was nice to have hope for once.   
After he had put his parents to bed, he looked after the potions. The twilight potion looked fine, it only needed very few ingredients today. He put the rest of the pepper up potion in vials, counted them and was pleased to see that they would last him for a week. After he had cleaned everything up he casted a tempus and was pleased to see that he had about an hour for himself, before he had to sleep his required four hours. He hurried quietly through his nighttime routine, got to bed and finally unfolded the prophet. The headline screamed “CHOSEN ONE; ENGAGED?”at him. Underneath was a new picture of Harry and a cut from yesterdays picture that showed girl Weasleys waving hand with the ring on it. The picture of Harry was an impressive one that absolutely didn’t match the headline. First he looked neutral, but after he had apparently heard the reporters question, his face got quite angry. He looked powerful in his sleep, but it was impressive when he was angry. Even though it was only a picture, sheer power seemed to surround him, come out of his pores. He looked gorgeous, frightening and mighty. Like that poor reporter probably disappareated the second they got the picture because damn that man could be intimidating. Draco wanted nothing more than to stand by his side, have his back and fuck him senseless later. He used his wand to cut out the picture and vanished the rest. He couldn’t stop staring at him and after a while he closed his eyes. Well, at least he could dream of him.


End file.
